1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relatess to esterified propoxylated methyl glucoside compositions having utility as skin moisturizers and emollients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of moisturizers to maintain the skin in a soft, supple, and elastic condition has been a major objective and the subject of substantial research and investigation in the cosmetic industry.
One of the first studies in this area was by Blank, I. H. "Factors Which Influence the Water Content of the Stratum Corneum", J. Invest. Dermatol., Vol. 18, page 433 (1952).
For many years sugar has been studied as the building block for new derivatives with useful properties in cosmetic and dermatological preparations. See Seldner, A. "Glucose Derivatives in Emollient Skin Care Formulations", Cosmetics and Toiletries, Vol. 93, No. 3, pp 73-75 (March 1978); Seldner, A., "Methyl Glucoside Ethers and Esters in Cosmetic Creams and Lotions", Cosmetics and Toiletries, Vol. 95, No. 3, pp 85-86 (March 1980); Conrad, L. I., "New Glucose Derivatives in Skin Lotions", Cosmetics and Perfumery (March 1974); Deshpande, V. M. et al, "Potential New Skin-Care Humectants: An Evaluation", Cosmetic Technology, Vol. 2, No. 9, pp 20-30 (September 1980).
The use of glucose derivatives has also found application in perfumes as disclosed by Moshel, H. et al, "Demonstrating Perfume Fixation", Perfumer & Flavorist, Vol. 7, pp 41-47 (April/May 1982) and Seldner, A., "Fragrance: Basics for the Formulating Chemist", Cosmetic Technology, pp 70-75 (June 1980). The use of glucose derivatives in soaps is disclosed by Pavlichko, J. P. et al, "Improving Emollience and Reducing Cracking in Skin Soaps", Cosmetic Technology (June 1981). The use of glucose derivatives in conditioners and fixatives is disclosed by Fleischner, A. M. et al, "Lanolin and Glucose Derivatives in Conditioners and Fixatives", Cosmetics and Toiletries, Vol. 94, No. 3, pp 69-70 (March 1979). The use of glucose derivatives in shampoos is disclosed by Fleischner, A. M. et al, "Lanolin and Glucose Derivatives in Shampoos", Cosmetics and Toiletries, Vol. 94, No. 6, pp 57-58 (1979).
An article by Otey, F. H. et al, "The Preparation and Properties of Polyoxyethylene Methyl Glucoside Fatty Esters", The Journal of the American Oil Chemists Society, Vol. 38, pp 517-520 (October 1961) discloses etherification of polyoxyethylated methyl glucoside esters of some saturated and unsaturated fatty acids for anticipated applications in the preparation of emulsion paints.
The patent literature also discloses substantial development work in sugar chemistry for various applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,645 to Jacques et al, discloses the simultaneous reaction of one or more organic substances having one or more functional groups with a shiftable hydrogen, such as glucose are simultaneously reacted with one or more organic substances with acid character and/or mineral salts or anhydrides, and one or more oxyalkylation substances, with or without solvent to obtain plastifying or drying compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,389 to Langdon, discloses a method for making glycoside polyethers by reacting glucose with an alcohol containing up to 4 carbon atoms to obtain a glycoside more lipophilic than glucose, and then reacting the glycoside with a hydrophobic oxirane-containing material for the purpose of making non-ionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,401 to Lemieux, discloses a method for synthesizing carbohydrate antigenic determinants in a form suitable for linkage to carrier molecules or solid supports. The compounds produced are glycoside-ether-esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,498 to Gedeon et al, discloses cosmetic sticks which incorporate polyoxyethylene glucose fatty acid ester. The cosmetic sticks can accommodate cosmetically acceptable ingredients such as fragrances and sunscreens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,930 to Griat et al, discloses cosmetic emulsions containing carboxylates of alpha-methyl glucoside polyoxyethylenated with 10 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide. These compositions can be used for various products in the form of creams, balms, ointments and the like.